¿Qué es lo que quieres?
by Suggestions
Summary: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo?...yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey! k tal? Soy nueva x aki (almenos en el apartado de dragon ball) y quería colgar esto a ver si alguien se anima a leerlo n.n Es un one-shot, shonen-ai (relaciones chicoxchico, si no te gusta no leas) de Goku y Vegeta. La acción transcurre...hmm...no sé muy bien cuando transcurre xD Es como una versión de lo sucedido en el combate Goku vs.Vegeta cuando la tropa va a luchar contra Buu. Es un...¿cómo se habría desquitado Vegeta (y Goku con él XD) si ese emocionante combate no hubiera sido posible? En el fic, esto no le dejaba dormir y llegó a esta "cueva de las revelaciones". Y Goku, curioso, lo siguió n.n Si queréis descubrir k carajo significa tanta palabrería...seguid leyendo n3n Nos vemos!

**Aclaraciones:** los guiones introducen diálogo, mientras que las grandes parrafadas...juju...son pensamientos de Vegeta (un Vegeta un poco O.O.C. porque yo lo manipulé XD...u.uU). En fin, espero que os guste...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El aire se agita inquieto con tu presencia, lanzándome violentamente desde la retaguardia ese intenso, cálido pero incisivo olor, y con él inconexos recuerdos de nuestro primer encuentro entre arena caliente y rocas, extrañamente nítidos (exactamente como tu olor), a pesar del eterno martilleo del tiempo. Sólo que...carentes de lógica.

-Mmm...nada, sólo pasaba por aquí y-y me pregunté...bueno...

Te disturba no poder ver mi expresión y balbuceas como si debieras mantener una larga conversación con ese yo del pasado, ese yo arrogante, elitista y orgulloso del desierto, ese yo peligroso por desconocimiento, tan imprevisible como puedo llegar a ser aún para ti, incluso ahora, en esta noche sin estrellas de diciembre, veinte años después de aquello... ¿Y sigues sin saber qué haré a continuación ?¡Vamos !¿Por qué sigues temiendo hablarme ?¡Hasta alguien como tú puede lograr ver un poco más allá con tanto margen de tiempo! Aunque no te lo haya puesto...nada fácil...

-¿Vegeta?

¿Seré yo el que se ha equivocado contigo ?¿El que no supo ver...el que quiso ver lo que no había ?

-Vegeta...¿qué...?

¿El que ansiaba que hubiera algo más debajo las costumbres y enseñanzas terrestres que tanto daño hicieron a tu auténtica naturaleza?

-¡Vegetaaaa!

-¡Qué diablos te pasa, pedazo de idiota !¡No me grites, que no estoy sordo!

De repente estás a mi izquierda, zarandeando una mano delante de mis ojos para llamar mi atención. No puedo evitar darte un empujón suave. ¡Te acercaste demasiado, y tu sabes cómo valoro mi espacio personal!

Y aunque fuera tan suave, sigues tan tenso que caes de espaldas contra la pared de la cueva. Esos ojos aniñados me miran con una mezcla de burla y dolor fingido mientras no dejas de frotarte la cabeza dolorida. Te devuelvo un ceño fruncido en respuesta. Me pregunto por qué te gustará tanto molestarme, jugando conmigo como lo haría un inconsciente niño pequeño que aún no aprendió que el fuego quema. ¿O es que lo que te gusta es quemarte?

-¿Observabas la luna?

Esa pregunta me deja descolocado, y parpadeo varias veces. Mis ojos arden tras ese intento fracasado de perforar los tuyos, neutros. Cuando vuelvo a centrarlos, tu mirada se ha vuelto soñadora y, poco a poco se dirige al deslumbrante satélite anclado en medio del cielo.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos crees que haces ?!¡¿Pretendes destrozarlo todo?!

Mis palmas vuelan rápidas para cubrir tus párpados, obligándote a retroceder, hasta que chocas contra mi pecho, lanzando una exclamación silenciosa.

-¿Es que tienes serrín en la cabeza ?¿No recuerdas que no debes mirarla cuando está en su fase completa?

-Lo...lo siento Vegeta. No sé que me pasó. Me...dejé llevar.

Te libero de la atadura para que puedas ganar una posición más cómoda contra la roca. Mientras, me dejo caer en la pared contraria, soltando un audible bufido de alivio y hastío.

-Yo...lo siento...Vi esa luz lechosa sobre las copas de los árboles, y me pareció tan bonita que...

-Ahora resultará que tienes alma de poeta.

Ahora es tu turno de parpadear con incredulidad, para luego reír a carcajada limpia. El eco de tu voz retumba con fuerza, intensificando la extraña sensación que provoca en mí. Sé que no te ríes con malicia alguna, sino porqué es curioso para ti que yo emplee mi escasa ironía con expresiones tan terrestres como ésta. Y al contrario de lo que habría sucedido un tiempo atrás, cuando dejaba que mi orgullo me cegara y controlara cada parte de mi ser, ahora siento que empiezo a contagiarme de tu estupidez de colegial. Por suerte para mí, y supongo que por desgracia para ti, acabas con tu intento de despejar el silencio de la noche.

Y de nuevo la tensa nada en el ambiente, y como haces siempre tus dedos se entrelazan mientras tus pulgares dan vueltas alrededor de un eje imaginario, mientras tu mirada se mantiene al nivel de mis botas, no atreviéndote a mirarme directamente a los ojos mientras preguntas:

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Ahora sí que ya no puedo evitar reírme, al menos por lo bajo y entre dientes. Noto como toda la tensión en tu cuerpo escapa por el hilillo de aliento que forman tus labios medio sonrientes.

-¿Cómo quieres que me enfade con alguien que no puede evitar ser como es?

Me abandono. Mi respuesta es jocosa, y de nuevo empiezo a reír completamente calmado, esperando otro enfado fingido. Es entonces cuando me llega tu respuesta sincera, directa...imprevisible...

-Yo siempre creí que te disgustaba mi forma de ser...poco guerrera...

No puedo replicarte.

-Demasiado terrícola para un saiyan...

Aparto la mirada sabiendo que ahora eres tú quién va a levantar los ojos...y a mirarme con todo lo que sí había dentro, y sobre lo que nunca tuve que dudar. Un error de cálculo que antes...Antes me habría costado la vida.

-Demasiado distinta a tu ideal...sobre cómo debería ser "el legendario"...

Deseo replicarte. ¿Es que acaso no ves lo mucho que he cambiado ?¿Lo mucho que me habéis obligado a cambiar entre tú y mi familia ?¿Es que no ves lo complicado y costoso que resulta para alguien como yo haber llegado a...a...confiar ?¿Por qué reabres esas viejas heridas de orgullo y prejuicio que creía cerradas?

-Una meta demasiado lejana e imposible para...alguien como tú.

Abro enormemente los ojos, sin poder apartarlos del extraño sonriente frente a mí...Este extraño que no es nada de lo que vi anteriormente en ningún lugar y lo es todo a la vez: algo tan calmado y estático, pero a la vez abrasador y torturador como el hielo paciente y traicionero de Freezer, la severidad afectuosa de Bulma, la incomprensión curiosa y anhelante de mi hijo, la muda súplica de las incontables víctimas justo antes de ser degolladas...

Creo que empiezo a ver alucinaciones. Aquello que creía tan firmemente seguro se desmorona ante mi ofuscada mirada. ¿Acaso te divierte jugar conmigo, quemarme con mi propio fuego?¿Es que no ves que todo va a irse al garete ahora? Un último coletazo de negación desesperada surge con violencia de mí sin encontrar apenas resistencia. Y aún así no puedo dejar de darme cuenta de lo patético que debo resultar.

-¡Tú no eres mi meta, maldito engreído !¡¿Cómo te atreves ?!¡Yo nunca pedí lo que vosotros me disteis por voluntad propia !¡No desee piedad, ni un techo, ni vuestra hipócrita amistad y amor de plástico, ni una familia !¡Sólo deseaba hacerme más fuerte, y eso es lo que he conseguido, y por méritos propios !¡Sois todos unos imbéciles, fáciles de embaucar!

Mi voz se rompe, y yo no puedo seguir más. Noto con un escalofrío la lástima en la mirada del extraño, lástima que se torna odio contenido, y luego pura rabia de puños apretados. Él avanza y yo retrocedo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, buscando alguna seguridad en la fría pared que me cierra el paso.

Hasta que siento el primero de una interminable serie de golpes arrolladores e increíblemente veloces en mi estómago, seguidos de puñetazos limpios en las mejillas, que me envuelven en un intenso calor y una impotencia voluntaria y deseada.

Sí, deseo que me golpee. Deseo volver a ver la sangre y el sudor fluyendo por cada milímetro de piel, deseo que sacie mi sed de venganza contra mí mismo, que beba por mí hasta la última gota. Siempre fue mi redentor. Sí, es cierto, lo echaba de menos. Pero ni tan sólo puedo culparle por abandonarme.

-¡Vegeta, vuelve en ti!

Realmente deseaba esto. Cada uno de mis pasos me han conducido hasta aquí.

-¡Pelea contra mí, cobarde!

Golpea fuerte, Kakarotto. Que no quede nada, sólo un cuerpo vacío.

-¡Suéltalo todo !¡Aquí estoy!

Y luego volver a empezar. No más pensamientos inútiles e inagotables, sólo acciones. De las que no me arrepienta. Nunca.

-¡¿Qué es lo que guardas tan celosamente ?!¡Dímelo !¡Ya no soporto verte sufrir más ¡¿Por qué te torturas?!

Y de pronto, las piernas que un segundo antes amenazaban con romper mi cadera a golpes, se encontraban ahora perfectamente amoldadas a las mías, empujándome con vehemencia contra la roca. Y del mismo modo, esos puños aturdidores que habían entumecido mis miembros y mi cara, ahora se clavaban sin piedad en mi pelo, afirmándome cerca, asegurándose de que mis ojos no perdieran detalle de los suyos. Y aún siendo imprevisible, no me sorprendes, y no comprendo el porqué.

-Kakarotto...

Mis palabras susurradas tan cerca levantan un ligero temblor en sus piernas. En tus ojos veo miedo, miedo a mis reacciones. No puedo evitar un suspiro de cansancio. De nuevo el desconocimiento se interpone entre nosotros. Y retrocedes, aún habiendo llegado tan lejos, aunque ya no puedas salir del atolladero de emociones en que te has metido...Somos tan distintos y tan parecidos a la vez...Resulta gracioso.

Y no puedo evitar reír, esta vez de verdad, levantando nuevos escalofríos en tu piel al oír un sonido tan puro salir de mi garganta acostumbrada a los gruñidos. Pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, imprevisiblemente, no te mueves ni un centímetro.

Podría acusarte de muchos de mis males y tú podrías acusarme de todos los tuyos. Y mientras tanto la solución estaría delante de nuestras narices, justo como lo está ahora.

Aquí arriba en tus ojos. Aquí abajo en los míos.

¿Acaso era tan simple la solución ?¿Acaso dos de los mejores guerreros en todo el universo pueden llegar a estar tan perdidos ?¿Podemos salvar un planeta y no ser capaces de salvarnos a nosotros mismos? La respuesta es un rotundo y contundente sí.

Vuelvo a repetirme que debo evitar los pensamientos y pasar a la acción. Si no lo hago ahora, ya no habrá oportunidad. Así que levanto estas extremidades muertas en mis costados y las envuelvo fuerte y sin misericordia alrededor de tu robusto cuello. La distancia es nula y tú ya no puedes escapar. Voy a arrastrarte conmigo. Ninguno se arrepentirá.

Mi lengua atraviesa la extensión seca de tus labios paralizados antes de adentrarse en lo que realmente buscaba. Me adentro en ti con la misma vehemencia con que me aplastaste contra la pared. Me lo merecía como tú mereces esto. Estando en paz puedo comenzar a desgarrar tu escandaloso traje naranja que siempre he odiado, mientras tú finalmente sales del trance y me envuelves con tus enormes brazos en un nuevo sentimiento, muy distinto a todos los que me mostraste antes, muy distinto a lo que he visto hasta ahora, diferente a todo lo que pude ver, tocar, oler, oír u saborear. Algo único que me confunde. Algo contra lo que no tengo defensas.

Hmm...deberé enfrentarme a la ignorancia si quiero vivir al lado de alguien como tú.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, holita! O como decía Kurt Cobain, "Hello, hello, hello, how low?" Sí, lo sé, nada de esto no viene al caso u.u... Sí, también lo sé, no tomé mi medicación hoy. ¡Que sí, que también lo sé¡Que queréis leer un fic y no estar perdiendo el tiempo de una forma tan...estúpida! o Bien, bien, por dónde iba...Sip, que como vi que os ha gustado la idea, aquí tenéis la segunda parte. Consiste, de nuevo, casi exclusivamente en monólogo interior de mi Vegeta humanizado XD Es cierto, a veces (o casi todo el tiempo) resulta demasiado cursi...y podéis llegar a preguntaros...des de cuando Vegeta es tan...tan...como decirlo...¿femenino? Jolín, es k yo no sé realmente como piensa un hombre! ToT (en lo más profundo de su cerebro, en lo superficial sí û.û). Y sí mis razones no os satisfacen...probad de imaginar las palabras no como pensamientos literales en la mente de Vegeta, sino como sensaciones, como sentimientos que nunca se atrevería a mostrar...No sé si me explico muy bien...Entendedme, es difícil sacar ni que sea un poco de realismo al yaoi XD Lo único que sé es que Vegeta es un hombre muy frío y encerrado en sí mismo durante la mayor parte de la serie. Pero, sí le observas bien, hacia el final de la serie, algo ha cambiado n.n En fin, que al ser un hombre de pocas palabras, da lugar a múltiples interpretaciones XD  
Bueno, no servirá de nada lamentarme, así que esperaré vuestros comentarios n.n Este lo hice más rápido, quizá demasiado. Quería subirlo ya! Se trata de la indecisión de Vegeta, al despertar en la cueva junto a su apasionado amante n.n Pero Goku no se anda con chiquitas...y le va a quitar cualquier duda de la cabeza a nuestro príncipe. Para aquellos/as que os quedasteis con ganas de lemon, aquí tenéis, disfrutadlo! Espero que os guste mucho, muchísimo! Nos vemos! n3n

**Divagando **

Hnn...¿Eres tú?

Sí, claro que sí.

Ahora sí eres tú.

Es perfecto. Mientras duermes no puedes fingir.

Pareces estúpido. Mucho más estúpido que cuando revoloteas alrededor de la comida, de tu mujer o de tus hijos. Esa bocota escandalosa...Pero ahora está cerrada. Que tranquilidad...que silencio...

Tengo frío. Mis brazos trémulos suben rozando las costillas, esquivando los tuyos, reposados, a pocos centímetros. No, no me acercaré a ti. Nunca. Todo es aún demasiado confuso. Demasiado turbador. No cabe en el cuerpo ni en la mente. Debo levantarme, debo irme antes de que despiertes. ¿Despertarás con tu nueva cara, la interesante, la que estaba buscando, la única hasta ahora capaz de amedrentarme¿O quizá con la anterior?

Y no puedo...Me retienes. ¿No te das cuenta? No llevas puesto ese disfraz horrendo de sonrisa brillante y apariencia calmada. Ese niño ingenuo que sigue sonriendo ante todo el mundo, atento con los más pequeños e incansable defensor de causas justas. Una promesa de paz para la Tierra mientras él permanezca del lado de sus habitantes...Aunque extrañamente siempre eres tú quien pone a la Tierra en peligro.

¿Cómo has podido mantenerles engañados a todos durante tanto tiempo? Incluso mi mujer, siempre tan observadora como buena científica que es, te considera la persona más adorable del mundo, con un corazón tan grande como sus palmas extendidas. Y seguramente hay algo de eso en ti. Claro que ella siempre ha sido muy exagerada, emocionándose y gesticulando ampliamente al hablarme de su pasado: la gran aventura de las bolas de dragón, junto al pequeño y fuerte son Goku. Ella me introdujo en la manera de pensar de un saiyan que creció en la Tierra.

Aunque aquello fue poco más que una breve reseña, un primer paso hacia aquel hombre contra el que había combatido, aquel hombre que me sorprendió gratamente mediante cada uno de sus bruscos movimientos y ataques apasionados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una emoción tan fuerte tomando el control antes de la lucha...Ambos teníamos aún mucho camino por recorrer. La principal diferencia entre nosotros, aquella que te llevó a la victoria, fue que tú ya intuías esta gran verdad que ahora luces en la frente altiva con orgullo. Y aunque no supieras (ni sepas ahora) expresarla con palabras, cada uno de los pasos que dabas se correspondía con el camino a seguir, la estela correcta. Ni un segundo te has separado de ella, clavando tus pies en el polvo como si tu vida fuera en ello...Pareces estúpido, sí, pero eres muy inteligente. Sólo ahora puedo verlo.

¿Cómo podría explicártelo para que comprendieras?...¡Ya sé! Imagina un camino, un haz de luz dirigido siempre en línea recta, y al final, donde la vista ya no alcanza, una estrella mucho más luminosa aún. A izquierda y derecha, nada más que escalofriante oscuridad, calles sin salida, senderos tortuosos que nunca acaban y son finalmente inalcanzables también para el ojo.

Desde tu más tierna infancia, nunca se cansaron de repetirte que de la oscuridad vendrían monstruos, monstruos malvados. No era necesario comprender nada más sobre ellos. Mejor para ti no preguntar, porque el castigo recibido, conocer más sobre ellos, sería aún peor. Simplemente te limitarías a combatirlos, serías utilizado para hacer el bien, el bien para la Tierra, un planeta que, si en esos momentos hubieras conocido quién eras realmente, no te habría importado más que la sangre en tu uniforme de combate. Te implicaron emocionalmente, no lo escogiste, y has seguido así de implicado toda tu vida. Este es el único error que cometiste, a mi modo de ver. Aunque tú nada podías hacer, siendo criado por humanos. Debías parecer tan humano como fuera posible, y te esforzaste en comprender lo que ellos buscaban en sus semejantes. Descubriste con rapidez que en ti buscaban protección y seguridad sobre todas las cosas (eras y eres mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos), acompañadas de un Goku sonriente, entregado, amigo de sus amigos, buen padre para sus hijos, y todas esas frases ambiguas con las que les gusta definirte para pasar el rato en las hipócritas reuniones que llevan celebrando des de hace tantos años. Y tú les has dado, como mejor has sabido, esa imagen que querían. Pero como no eres el mejor embaucador (nunca supiste actuar, seamos sinceros), tu disfraz tenía fallos, grandes agujeros abiertos (que me han hecho reír internamente demasiadas veces ya). Claro está, como siempre ocurre con estos terrícolas, nadie supo observar estas deficiencias (aunque mi mujer se queje siempre de que no vienes nunca a verla, nunca es capaz de ver más allá de sus deseos, y nunca ha llegado a fijarse, por suerte para ti, en los tuyos). Dejémoslo en que te servía para ir tirando y poder hacer lo que querías a la vez.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, estoy seguro que, forzosamente, debió quedarte gravada parte de esa pantomima, y ahora no quieres ni sabes como deshacerte de ella. La amoldaste a ti, y la convertiste en tu distinción entre nuestra raza de guerreros salvajes: un saiyan que ama la lucha y, a la vez, sabe ser humano. ¿Son estas las auténticas cualidades del legendario? Des de que te conozco, no he dejado de dar vueltas a esta pregunta.

Y aún arrastrando la responsabilidad de estar siempre bajo control, has sabido ser tan libre, tan independiente...Tuviste toda la libertad que yo siempre he deseado. Te hiciste fuerte sin rencor, sin odio, sin venganza. Sólo te tenías a ti mismo, pero eso nunca te afectó. Es como si te vieras como un proyecto, un proyecto vital, y tuvieras que remodelarte cada día, y cada día fuera un nuevo reto. Antes hubiera escupido la palabra infantil...Ahora es más bien...¿puro?

Tengo miedo, sí, es cierto. Puedo sentirlo, sin el filtro del guerrero de élite. Y no me siento culpable o inferior por ello...No tengo que demostrar mi valía a través de mi potencial, mi fuerza o mi hombría. No tengo que demostrarme nada más a mí mismo. Nada me atormenta. Todo ha dado un tremendo giro en los últimos años. Sólo quedaba derretir los últimos pedazos de esta coraza, que de tanto llevarla se incrustó en mi pecho. Y justo hoy, justo en este momento, vuelves a despertar el miedo, y con él incontenibles ganas de reír de la absurdidad de todo esto. ¡Maldito seas, Kakarotto!

Está bien, lo vuelvo a admitir, como en el inolvidable combate contra Buu. Me gustaría gritarlo en tu oreja, sobresaltarte, que te quedara enteramente claro:

**Tú** eres el número uno. **Tú** has luchado y te has ganado lo necesario para ser el mejor...el mejor de los dos. Y yo...ya no aguanto más este mutismo. Quiero que me enseñes tu secreto. Quiero saber quién diablos eres. ¿Por qué me atraes¿Porqué quiero saber más sobre ti si hasta ahora sólo me preocupé por mi familia, por dentro, y por mí mismo?

-¿Estás despierto?

Fuiste tú, una vez más, quien me asustó. Me miras, muy quieto, con tus ojos llenos de niebla, arrastrando tu voluntad dormida a lo largo de la piedra. Haces un breve descanso en la clavícula, trazas la curva del antebrazo, abajo, y vuelves a subir, hasta que te detienes en los labios. Me pregunto si te atreverás a acercarte después de lo sucedido. Intento, como de costumbre, mirarte con frialdad y expresión nula, pero creo que esta vez la combinación no está funcionando como solía. Tú...¡tú no tienes miedo¡Eres odioso!

La frente blanca se desliza sin esfuerzo hasta chocar suavemente contra la mía. Un revoltoso amasijo de pelo negro oscurece mi visión, y no pierdes el tiempo. No puedo ver mucho, pero sé que tus párpados se han cerrado, y siento calor en los labios, y en la boca. Empiezo a olvidar porqué no quería acercarme. Eres insaciable. Por poco ni me permites una bocanada de aire truncada, que no alcanza para llenar mis pulmones. El calor se extiende, se amplifica y se condensa. Tus enormes brazos no dejan de estrujarme, tus piernas se retuercen, me atan, me aprietan sin descanso. ¿No voy a escapar, sabes?

Y ruedas, y yo contigo. Das la vuelta y me aprisionas. El frío de la piedra sube con rapidez, pero ya vuelves a la carga para contrarrestarlo. Tu pesada respiración queda amortiguada cuando me cubres las orejas. No puedo mover ni un músculo. Ya veo que te encanta poder dominar la situación. En tus labios baila una sonrisa maliciosa, una que me es muy familiar, la misma que debe estar bailando en los míos. Es aquella sonrisa que calienta mi sangre y la tuya, en los comienzos del combate, cuando aún no hemos empezado a sudar.

Bajas, llenas mi cuello de atenciones, dejas marcas rojas en él. Voy a tener muchos problemas para esconderlas. Te escondes tras mi nuca, ocultando el rubor y la fiebre que parecen avergonzarte. Quiero verlos, mírame. Suéltame. No te entretengas más. Te necesito dentro. De mi boca no sale ni una súplica, pero tu me comprendes, comprendes porque mi mejilla friega la tuya, porque mi cuerpo se mueve con ella. Como única respuesta me muerdes, tus dientes blancos abriéndose paso, hendiendo la carne, cubiertos de sangre y saliva. Tus dedos ya no están en mi cabeza, sino entre mis piernas. Creo que grité. La herida arde y late con vida propia, el líquido, denso, se escurre en ríos hacia el suelo, en tu boca, en mi espalda, entre pieles...Desciendes, te embadurnas de rojo, te tocas mientras me abres, y reclinas todo tu peso en mí.

La primera estocada sube dolorosamente, da calambre, y escala la distancia hasta que sale por mi boca. Sí, esto sí fue un buen grito. Me cuelgo de tu cuello como si mi vida fuera en ello. Sigues moviéndote, demasiado lento. No quieres hacerme daño. Buen intento. Daré yo de mi parte. Aflojo la presión en tu cuello y la propulso hacia tu cuerpo. Entras con fuerza, levantando tu largo cuello hacia el techo. Me concentro en tu pelo. Ah, estoy viendo estrellas. Mechones apelmazados sobre tu frente, azabache sobre palidez y sudor, mechones saltando al compás, adelante y hacia atrás, deshilándose, deshaciéndose en mil cabellos, volviendo a descansar sobre tu cabeza. Vamos, más rápido. No pares. Me deshago. Mi estómago se humedece. Un poco más. Dámelo todo. ¡Ah!

Agh, pesas demasiado. Si ibas a desplomarte podías avisar. Hn...pero te dejaré descansar, por esta vez. Tus labios sonrientes se perfilan, puedo imaginarlos, sobre el interior de mi brazo. Besas y lames ahí, en ligeros toques. Estoy tan cansado que te dejo hacer. Voy a dormirme de un momento a otro, pero no me dejas, me haces cosquillas con tu lengua. Te hartas y levantas la cabeza, para descansar tu barbilla en mi esternón. Me miras, de nuevo, con esos ojos nublados. Sonríes. Tienes cara de bobo. Serás estúpido...

Y aún así...con tanta estupidez en tu cuerpo que temo, que de un momento a otro, te salga toda por las orejas...aún así...Me río por dentro, hasta que pueda hacerlo por fuera con naturalidad. Porque se que hay algo más, aunque te esfuerces tanto o más que yo en ocultarlo. Porque en el fondo, eres inteligente. Porque creo que...empiezo a entender...porque no te maté aquella vez, en tiempos tan remotos, por puro orgullo o diversión, como era mi costumbre: vino a mí entonces, por primera vez, un atisbo de la extraña luz que desprendía aquel saiyano traidor, criado por humanos, de tercera clase, indigno de combatir contra un príncipe como yo.

Empiezo a entender que lo que entonces, puro orgullo, no supe interpretar, era precisamente ésta, la estela correcta en tu frente altiva, cubierta entonces de sol y de viento, y detrás la maraña de cabellos negros, entre patadas, puños y sudor...

Entre arena y rocas...

-¿En qué piensas, Vegeta?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Y ahora viene lo duro...el choque con la realidad...Pobre Vegeta u.u

¡Espero que os guste!

**Perdón **

Está fría. Molesta gota de lluvia. Y a ésta primera la siguen millares. El pelo empapado pesa y empieza a perder su forma, cae débil por los flancos, se rinde a la fuerza del agua y la gravedad. Me gusta la sensación húmeda de sus caricias, tan distinta a las suyas, tan ardientes... Pero la lluvia no alivia los fogonazos que revientan el cerebro desde que partí volando y le dejé, profundamente dormido, en esa maldita cueva.

Cada gota despierta un poco más de la realidad, anestesiada por un breve, corto, tan corto lapso de tiempo. Abro los ojos, y no encuentro más que vacío entre las nubes grises sobre mi cabeza. No me explico por qué tuve que romper la rutina, tan cómoda, tan blanda, tan simple...

¿Lo deseaba? Sí, lo deseaba. Deseaba a ese bastardo. Le deseaba desde las puntas del cabello hasta las uñas de los pies. Fue un increíble sueño. Tan irreal...Di rienda suelta a todo lo que guardaba para mí, sólo para mí. Tan remoto en mí que ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que palpitaba con fuerza, latente. Tan recóndito su escondite que ni siquiera lo vi venir, que vino a mí y lo ahorqué, lo ahorqué como si pudiera morir, perder lentamente el calor y doblarse, blando entre mis dedos rojos, como si mis manos no apretaran nada más que las sabanas blancas, nuevas, olorosas, con el logotipo de la corporación capsula en el fino algodón de los bordes...

Entonces...¿Por qué no puedo olvidar que me dirijo de cabeza a mi hogar...mi hogar...el hogar de la familia que destrozaré si pronuncio una sola palabra? Si digo la verdad, si no soy capaz de mentir impunemente como solía, si he perdido toda mi compostura...¿Leerá ella en mí lo que no debe, como si de un libro abierto se tratara?

Soy un auténtico humano...un humano miserable...

Sonrío. Sonrío pero irónico. Siempre irónico. Perder parte de la coraza tiene sus ventajas...pero también sus desventajas.

Todas las desventajas.

No hay camino de vuelta. Sólo la puerta de hierro macizo que se hace a un lado para permitir que mis pies se arrastren, y el robot que, adiestrado en la buena educación, me da una afectuosa bienvenida metálica. La alfombra roja de la entrada resbala más que de costumbre, llevándome al ascensor. El robot programado elige el botón a pulsar por mí. Ha reconocido mi silueta, y ha hecho un escáner rápido (con esa molesta luz roja) de mis irises.

Tan autómata como él espero la sentencia que marcarán ese vacío en la boca del estómago y la apertura de las gruesas láminas relucientes bajo la luz artificial del fluorescente. Mi alocada imaginación ya predice una discusión, una boca salpicando saliva e insultos gravados a fuego en la piel. Insultos tan ciertos, tan acertados, clarividentes...tan merecidos. Te llenaría de besos, sin importarme mostrar tal muestra de debilidad y afecto, si al cruzar el umbral lanzarás toda la artillería sobre mí sin que yo tuviera que incitarte, que contártelo todo, cada detalle de este odioso sueño que se vuelve pesadilla a cada paso que forzosamente debo dar. Y claro está, el número dos ya brilla ferozmente en el panel de lunares negro. Y yo debo cruzar el umbral, debo verte, debo recordar por qué vivo aquí, por qué pasé tantos años de mi vida a tu lado, por qué hice de éste mi hogar¡por qué tuvimos un hijo!...

¡Maldita sea¡Te busco¡Pero todas habitaciones están vacías! De nuevo el trabajo, de nuevo un viaje imprevisto, de nuevo la dolorosa nota de despedida, con los bordes repletos de esos estúpidos corazones redondeados que tanto te gusta dibujar para hacerme rabiar. Y lo estás consiguiendo...siento rabia, una inmensa rabia que me enfurece hasta el punto de retorcer el papel perfumado entre mis dedos y lanzarlo con violencia al incinerador automático de la mesa.

De pronto el murmullo de una televisión y el destello azulado me llegan desde la otra punta del pasadizo. En la última habitación... El niño no ha ido a la escuela. Listillo...debió inventarse alguna enfermedad nueva.

Este pequeño descubrimiento, que normalmente habría ignorado, significa un gran respiro para mí. Esto significa que no estoy solo. El chico está aquí, conmigo. El chico sigue aquí...con su padre...

Una fuerza irresistible me arrastra hacia el corredor, atravesando puertas y más puertas de recámaras oscuras, hasta la última. La luz enfermiza de la pantalla rodea al pequeño de ocho años, tan concentrado en el videojuego, aporreando los botones del mando, que no se da cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. El rebelde flequillo se levanta por encima del sofá, orgulloso, cayendo a un lado como una vigorosa catarata, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda junto a la enérgica cabeza del niño, idéntico al de su madre unos años atrás...

La nostalgia invade la estancia. Observo con recelo el sillón, especialmente preparado para mí, solitario, para que pueda aislarme cuando ellos decidan ver una película familiar juntos, o cuando hagan una maratón especial de dibujos animados que quiera ver el niño, o cuando ella decida llorar desconsoladamente con uno de esos seriales dramáticos y tan insoportablemente dulces.

Duele aceptar que estaba equivocado, aceptar de un solo golpe la infinidad de errores cometidos. Quemaría el sillón...pero puedo hacer algo mejor. Me auto convenzo. Soy capaz de darles algo mejor.

Sigilosamente doy un rodeo, hasta encontrar los cojines cuadrados amoldados al mueble de madera. En silencio, me dejo caer a su lado. Al fin se da cuenta de que estoy aquí. Aprieta "pausa" mientras me mira, abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Puedo ver una ligera mota de desconfianza en ellos. No puede creer que yo esté sentado junto a él, que aún no haya hecho ningún comentario despectivo acerca de su inactividad, que aún no le haya mandado a entrenar como castigo...Se sorprende de que le observe fijamente en silencio. No sabe leer mi expresión.

¿Qué tendría que decirte, Trunks? Las palabras no sirven para darte lo que tu quieres de mí, de tu padre. En vez de hablar, me agacho y alargo el brazo para recoger el otro mando. Tan silencioso como entré, me preparo para combatir, en la ficción, contra ti. Ahora vas a ser tu quién me reprenda por no saber jugar a luchar.

Y sé que he hecho lo correcto cuando una viva sonrisa ilumina tu cara, cuando tus ojos apagados se ensanchan ilusionados, cuando pareces realmente un niño de ocho años, sin preocupaciones que atormenten tu pequeña cabecita. Algo benefactor vibra en mi pecho, una sensación maravillosa, terriblemente cálida, como la que sentí en mi sueño de anoche...

No, no voy a recordarlo ahora. No voy a hacerte esto, ni voy a hacerme esto.

Je...Esto es más divertido de lo que parece. Y tú estás tan contento que no evitas dar saltitos de alegría cada vez que me ganas en la ficción. Aunque con los años comprenderás, pequeño revoltoso, que también me ganaste en la realidad.

Que los dos ganamos en la realidad...

-¡No papá, así no¡La patada doble se lanza con el otro botón!


End file.
